Lecciones de vida
by SombraLN
Summary: La vida siempre tienen enseñanzas para todos, pero en ocasiones, las mejores lecciones vienen de los seres más inocentes. Los niños pueden ser más sabios que los adultos.
1. Chapter 1

AU edades, maestros y lo que se agregue XD

Historia con relaciones hetero, yaoi y yuri 7w7

Aclarando, las parejas son KaraChoro y OsoIchi principalmente.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **La princesa**

Mi nombre es Todoko, tengo 6 años y voy en primer grado, soy una niña muy linda y querida por muchas personas, aunque claro, quien más me quiere es mi papi, su nombre es Kamiya Choromatsu.

Vivimos nosotros solos en un departamento muy bonito, papá siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro y es divertido verlo; aunque a veces se suele enojar, pero no conmigo, jamás conmigo.

Yo quiero mucho a mi papá y espero crecer pronto para poder casarme con él y que no deba estar solo nunca. Por eso debo cuidarlo siempre.

Mamá se fue hace tiempo, papá no habla mucho de ella, cuando lo hace se pone triste, por eso tampoco le pregunto cosas de mamá, no me gusta cuando pone esa cara de que podría llorar; él no debe llorar porque si no yo también lloraría y no me vería linda. También la extraño.

Soy muy feliz estando con mi papi, nosotros dos no necesitamos a nadie más; a veces las mujeres se acercan haciendo que mi papá actué extraño, por eso me doy prisa y las alejo para que lo dejen en paz, él no tiene permiso para tener amigas porque ya me tiene a mí, no necesitamos a nadie más, no dejare que ninguna mujer venga a quitarme el amor de mi papá. Yo soy su única princesa.

En estos días he estado muy feliz porque no debo preocuparme en la escuela, antes tenía una maestra que siempre le sonreía a papá y se acercaba mucho a él, eso no me gustaba, pero ahora es diferente, ¡Tengo un maestro!

El profesor Karamatsu es un hombre muy guapo y se lleva muy bien con mi papá, cuando están juntos ninguna mujer se acerca a ellos, ¡Se llevan tan bien!

Estoy feliz porque con ayuda del profesor Karamatsu ninguna mujer me quitara a mi papá.

También estoy muy contenta porque tengo un buen amigo de otro salón, Jyushimatsu es un chico muy lindo y lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, como somos hijos únicos nos llevamos muy bien, además, somos vecinos, aunque eso sí, su papá me da miedo.

Jyushi viene mucho a mi salón, pensé que era para jugar o platicar conmigo, pero ya me di cuenta que sólo viene por que busca a la chica nueva, ella llego hace poco y es algo tímida pero linda.

En el salón de Jyushi hay un niño que a veces no soporto, se llama Atsushi y se comporta como un tonto, siempre quiere ser el que manda a todos y me sigue a todas partes, es muy molesto, pero Jyushi siempre está para protegerme.

Cuando estoy en la escuela me divierto mucho, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando mi papá viene por mí, porque a partir de ese momento solo somos él y yo, a veces no tiene tiempo de cocinar así que me lleva a comer o en ocasiones sólo a comprar algún dulce porque me porte bien.

En casa siempre me ayuda con la tarea, mientras veo televisión él trabaja, pero siempre en la sala para estar conmigo, cuando no tiene que llenar montones de papeles juega conmigo, aunque eso suele ser en muy pocas ocasiones, mi papá es un trabajador muy importante y siempre tiene cosas que hacer.

Cuando sea grande voy a convertirme en una mujer muy hermosa y famosa, ¡Seré cantante, modelo y actuare en muchas películas! Mi papi dice que podré hacerlo porque soy la princesa más linda del mundo.

Ya quiero ser grande, quiero salir en televisión y poder casarme con papá, ser una adulta debe ser muy divertido. Aunque mientras, no me importa seguir siendo una niña mientras este con él, aunque sólo seamos dos, somos la familia más feliz de todas.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Ok, esto será una historia corta, ya tengo planeado los cap, pero la extensión será mínima. Con el fictober en el que participe surgió esta idea y necesitaba desarrollarla o morir en el intento XD

Igual tenía ganas de escribir algo ligero, ósea que no habrá lemon ni mucho drama :P

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**El sol**

¡Tengo 7 años!

¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? ¿También quieres saber eso?

Soy Jyushimatsu y voy en primer grado.

Vivo en un departamento pequeño pero muy colorido, aunque no tenemos cosas que se rompan en casa, ya todo lo rompible se rompió.

Sólo tengo un papá y se llama Fukuyama Ichimatsu, él trabaja mucho y siempre está cansado.

No tengo una mamá, no estoy seguro de porque no la tengo, pero papá dice que no necesito una mientras este él para cuidarme, si él lo dice yo sé que es verdad.

En la escuela tengo un maestro muy divertido, su nombre es Osomatsu y está algo loco, siempre hace muecas cuando nos cuenta algún cuento y a veces se queda dormido sobre el escritorio; también es divertido cuando el maestro Karamatsu llega a pegarle, ellos son hermanos y se ve que se quieren mucho.

Yo no tengo hermanos, pero tengo a Todoko que es como mi hermanita, ella vive en el departamento de al lado con su papá, creo que nos llevamos bien porque ninguno de los dos tiene mamá.

Todoko es muy linda, ¡Pero acabo de conocer a una niña aún más bonita!, Homura llego hace poco y casi no habla, pero un día hice una cara graciosa y ella comenzó a reír, me gusta eso, tiene una risa muy bonita, aunque a veces se ahoga de tanto reír.

Cuando sea grande voy a ser un gran beisbolista, así podre viajar por el mundo y llevar a papá conmigo, él no tendrá que trabajar nunca más si yo lo cuido.

No sé qué hace papá en su trabajo, pero siempre llega cansado y duerme mucho. Casi no salimos, tampoco juega conmigo en casa, pero yo sé que me quiere mucho porque siempre va sin falta por mí a la escuela y me lleva una paleta; cuando va por mí es el momento más feliz del día, porque caminamos juntos a casa y aunque él este muy cansado me pregunta cómo me fue y que hice, además, en ocasiones pasamos a los callejones a dejarle comida a los gatitos que ahí viven, mi papá es muy bueno.

Todoko dice que mi papá a veces da miedo, otros niños dicen lo mismo y también algunos adultos, pero el maestro Osomatsu no piensa eso, dice cosas chistosas como que mi papá es un gato enojón pero que no causa miedo, cuando dice esas cosas mi papá se pone muy rojo, creo que es porque le da pena que lo comparen con un gato.

No importa si no tengo hermanos, no importa si no tengo con quien jugar en casa, no importa nada de eso si tengo a mi papá, yo lo quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de estar con él.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Rutina**

Desde el nacimiento de un hijo los padres se ven inmersos en un sinfín de tareas a las que poco a poco se van acoplando, el día a día suele ser similar para la mayoría de las familias, o al menos eso es lo que cualquiera se imaginaria.

Por ejemplo, tenemos a dos adultos, ambos rondando poco más allá de los 25, ambos padres solteros, trabajadores y de carácter fuerte; curiosamente, vecinos. Su día bien podría ser similar.

El primer sujeto, Choromatsu, es un hombre prudente, responsable, de valores fuertes, educado, serio; seguramente es un gran ejemplo de padre.

La otra persona, Ichimatsu, pese a ser de la misma edad es opuesto al primero, despreocupado, grosero, impaciente, irracional; ¿Sera un buen padre?

Inicia el día y en ambos hogares suena la alarma para levantarse. Choromatsu despierta sin dificultad y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; mientras Ichimatsu arroja por quinta vez en la semana el despertador contra la pared y se cubre el rostro con la cobija.

Choromatsu ya tiene lista la comida y se encamina para despertar a su hija, Todoko no quiere levantarse aun y su padre la deja descansar solo un poco más; Ichimatsu sigue durmiendo.

Choromatsu va nuevamente por su hija y casi entre suplicas logra hacer que esta se levante; Ichimatsu con pesadez se levanta porque ya tiene sobre si a Jyushimatsu diciéndole que tiene hambre.

Choromatsu sólo toma una taza de café mientras termina de alistarse para su trabajo, su hija come tranquilamente; Ichimatsu preparo algo sencillo y se sienta con su hijo a desayunar.

La hora para salir de casa se acerca y la hija de Choromatsu aún no está lista, nuevamente indecisa por lo que debería de vestir; Ichimatsu termino de alistar a su hijo y a sí mismo, ambos salen con calma del departamento.

Ichimatsu llega con Jyushimatsu a la escuela a la par que un auto se estaciona junto a ellos, Choromatsu un tanto apurado baja con Todoko. Los adultos se saludan mientras los niños se toman de la mano para entrar corriendo a la escuela.

Antes de ingresar por completo, los pequeños giran y sacuden sus manos para despedirse de sus padres, quienes regresan el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

Los adultos se van a trabajar.

A la hora de la salida, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu están sin falta frente a la puerta aguardando por sus hijos, en cuanto salen, cada uno se va por su lado a pesar de ir al final a la misma dirección.

Choromatsu lleva a su hija a comer porque tiene trabajo que terminar en casa y no podrá cocinar; Ichimatsu va con su hijo al supermercado porque se percató en la mañana que el refrigerador ya estaba vacío.

Ayudar a los niños con la tarea, que jueguen un poco, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir. Son las últimas actividades después de la cena que los padres deben cumplir, claro que, en algunos casos unas tareas son más difíciles que otras, como cuando Todoko no quiere hacer la tarea o Jyushimatsu no desea bañarse.

El día a día de los padres no es más que una rutina, pero al menos para estos dos adultos, es una rutina que llena por completo el vacío en su vida.

Choromatsu e Ichimatsu serán opuestos, pero cada uno a su manera es un buen padre.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**El nuevo profesor – Parte 1**

La maestra de antes no me agradaba para nada, siempre usaba vestidos muy cortos y se la pasaba todo el tiempo moviendo su cabello rubio de un lado a otro, como si quisiera espantar las moscas; lo que más me enojaba es que siempre estaba tratando de pegarse a mi papá, se acercaba mucho y le hablaba de forma boba, mi papi se ponía rojo y empezaba a tartamudear. Una vez mi papá la invito a cenar con nosotros, fue muy molesto, me hizo usar uno de mis vestido más bonitos que ella ni siquiera notó, toda la cena se la pasaron hablando ellos dos y a mí no me hacían caso, estaba muy enojada; al final ella dijo algo de ir a divertirse en otro lugar y yo me emocione, pensé que podríamos ir a la feria o el cine, mi papá dijo que no era posible porque no había nadie para cuidarme, me enoje aún más, _¿Por qué irían de paseo sin mí?_ Ella también se enojó y solamente se fue. Mi papá se puso triste.

Ella era una mujer muy odiosa, por suerte se fue y llego un maestro nuevo, el profesor Karamatsu es muy agradable, aunque a veces habla raro y demasiado.

Cuando el profesor y mi papá se conocieron fue un día muy gracioso; el maestro estuvo en la puerta esperando a las mamás y papás de todos para presentarse, algunas mamás parecían muy felices de conocerlo. Ese día mi papá estaba tardando un poco, yo estaba viendo las flores cuando encontré una fila de hormiguitas en el suelo, vi una cargando una migaja de pan y empecé a seguirla, quería saber si lograría llevarla hasta el final, no me di cuenta que caminaba a la salida; de pronto alguien me levanto en brazos y por un momento me asuste, cuando mire era el maestro Karamatsu, respiraba muy rápido, me dijo que no debía salirme de esa forma porque era peligroso. Iba a decirle de las hormiguitas pero alguien más llego de repente y me quito de sus brazos, solo vi como el maestro Karamatsu caía al suelo. Mi papá me abrazaba muy fuerte y le gritaba mucho al maestro.

" _ **Papi, ¿No te agrado el nuevo profesor?"**_

Le pregunte y se quedó callado, me miraba a mí y luego al maestro, luego a mí y otra vez al maestro, me dejo en el suelo y comenzó a disculparse con el maestro Karamatsu, su cara estaba muy roja, hasta le dio la mano para ayudarle a pararse, el profesor tenia sangre escurriendo de su nariz pero dijo que estaba bien. No entendí muy bien porque a papá no le agrado el maestro cuando lo vio.

Los demás días mi papá veía al maestro y le pedía perdón muchas veces, pero el maestro no parecía enojado. Un día el profesor vino a casa para cenar, esta vez papá no me obligo a usar uno de mis vestidos más bonitos, así que me puse ropa normal; fue una cena muy divertida, papá y el maestro platicaban entre ellos pero el profesor también hablaba conmigo y me dijo que mi ropa era linda; cuando se iba dijo que sería bueno salir un día, papá otra vez dijo que no podía porque no tenía a alguien que me cuidara, me iba a enojar como la primera vez pero el profesor Karamatsu se rio y dijo que sería bueno salir los tres, que no estaría bien dejarme sola, eso me hizo feliz.

Ahora el profesor Karamatsu va algunos días a cenar con nosotros y otras veces hemos ido de paseo al parque y al zoológico, es muy divertido cuando salimos los tres y mi papá siempre se ve contento cuando están juntos, se llevan muy bien.

El maestro nuevo es lo mejor que ha pasado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ese momento en el que digo que actualizare más seguido por ser capítulos cortos, aun no llego ni a la mitad de la historia y ya rompí la promesa T-T

Para aclarar, habrá capítulos divididos en dos, la primera parte corresponderá al punto de vista de uno o más niños y las segundas partes a los adultos.

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**El nuevo profesor – Parte 2**

Todoko es toda mi vida, me esfuerzo cada día para que no le falte nada, aunque no puedo negar que ha sido difícil, jamás hubiese imaginado tener que criarla yo solo. Realmente me gustaría conocer a alguien que pueda acompañarme y ser una buena madre para mi princesa. El problema es que no soy bueno con las mujeres, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo fue que logre obtener la atención de la madre de Todoko.

Poco después de que Todoko inicio clases, su profesora curiosamente se comenzó a acercar a mí, no puedo negar que me extraño, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, no logre entender como ocurrió, pero me sentía muy feliz de su atención.

Me sentía algo oxidado con el tema de la conquista; de por si me era difícil tener citas, no tenía a nadie con quien dejar a Todoko por lo que me concentre en darle obsequios y decirle lo hermosa que era, tomo un tiempo, pero al final logre que aceptara una invitación a cenar en mi departamento, estaba tan nervioso. Asumí que la velada era perfecta, ella pareció disfrutar la comida y yo no deje de decirle lo bella que se veía; justo cuando ella se iba me insinuó que fuéramos a otro lugar, los nervios se apoderaron de mí por unos segundos, ¡Por supuesto que deseaba pasar la noche con ella! Pero, ¿Qué haría con Todoko? No podía dejarla sola ni tenia quien la cuidara; aquella cuestión fue lo que derrumbo todo mi trabajo de conquista, la maestra no volvió a dirigirme la palabra fuera de la escuela. Me sentía terrible, fracasado.

Los días siguientes estuve un tanto distraído, razón por lo cual olvide un dato importante enviado por la escuela.

Ese día iba algo tarde a recoger a Todoko, el jefe me distrajo más tiempo del necesario y por un momento sentía que no llegaría a tiempo; no tarde en dejar el auto en la esquina, después de todo no había lugar más cerca, al bajar alcance a distinguir a un hombre cerca de la entrada, apresure el paso en cuanto lo vi cargar a una pequeña niña… ¡Mi niña! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de como ocurrió, todo fue muy rápido, mi puño directo al rostro de ese tipo y de inmediato sujete a Todoko. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente de tan solo pensar que estuvieron a nada de llevarse a mi hija.

" _ **Papi, ¿No te agrado el nuevo profesor?"**_

Aquello dicho por Todoko fue como un balde de agua fría, ya recodaba, hoy llegaba su nuevo maestro. De inmediato la baje y me apresure a ayudar al otro a levantarse, su nariz sangraba y yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

El profesor, quien se presentó como Matsuno Karamatsu, junto a mi hija no tardaron en explicarme lo ocurrido; yo no podía dejar de disculparme por el malentendido.

En cada ocasión no perdía la oportunidad de pedirle perdón, pero él siempre negaba estar molesto por lo acontecido, no podía creerle, si hubiese sido yo al que confundieran con un pervertido sin duda tendría un gran resentimiento; jugué mi última carta y lo invite a cenar a nuestra casa como compensación. Él acepto.

Fue una buena noche, el profesor es una persona muy curiosa, parece gustarle mucho hablar de sí mismo pero a la vez se interesa por el resto de personas, Todoko parecía muy contenta al platicar con él. Justo cuando se marchaba se presentó un déjà vu, el maestro comento algo sobre salir, aunque debo decir que confundí su invitación asumiendo que se refería a una cita, me sentí avergonzado cuando el rectifico que insinuaba salir los tres. ¿Por qué pensé en una cita?

No puedo negar que el hecho de que fuera un hombre me facilitaba las conversaciones y me mantenía con cierto nivel de confianza, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero poco a poco comenzamos a volvernos cercanos, ya no eran simples cenas en casa, salíamos al parque, zoológico, cine, feria y cuanto se nos ocurriera, todo parecía un pretexto perfecto para salir; al inicio negaba lo que a vista de todos era muy obvio, me había enamorado del profesor Karamatsu.

XXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Chapter 6

**La enseñanza de Osomatsu – Parte 1**

¡Hoy fue un gran día! Papá me hizo un panque con forma de gato para desayunar, tuve una buena nota en la tarea y jugué mucho con mis compañeros, pero lo que me hace muy feliz es que hoy aprendí una nueva palabra, ¡El profesor Osomatsu me enseño algo nuevo! Estoy emocionado por decirle a papá.

Cuando empezaba el receso recordé que traía en mi mochila un dulce para regalarle a la niña nueva que llegó al salón de Todoko, es una niña muy linda pero casi no sonríe, ¡Yo quiero verla sonreír! Cuando fui al salón el profesor Osomatsu estaba conversando con el profesor Karamatsu, justo cuando entraba escuche a mi maestro decir una palabra que nunca había escuchado, le pregunte que significaba y los dos comenzaron a actuar de forma graciosa; el maestro Karamatsu se puso muy rojo y no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero el maestro Osomatsu después de reírse mucho me explico la nueva palabra.

A la hora de la salida corrí deprisa con mi papá, estaba muy emocionado y no podía esperar a decirle lo que había aprendido.

" _ **¡Papá, hoy fue gran día! Tuve un orgasmo"**_

Mi papá parecía sorprendido con la noticia, seguramente estaba orgulloso de mi, cuando me pregunto lo que significaba no tarde en responderle.

" _ **Significa tener una buena idea y hoy en el receso tuve la buena idea de jugar béisbol**_ _"_

Papá hizo una cara muy extraña, le dije que el profesor Osomatsu me había dicho eso y su cara volvió a cambiar, hizo la mueca que Todoko dice que da miedo.

Al día siguiente papá me llevo a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, me dijo que debía hablar con mi maestro, mientras ellos estaban en el salón yo aguarde en el patio observando a unas mariposas. Cuando papá salió estaba muy rojo, se despido de mí y se fue rápido, me asome al salón y vi al maestro en el suelo con una gran chichón en la cabeza, no entendí nada de lo que paso.

Después de eso el maestro Osomatsu me hacía muchas preguntas de mi papá, me dejaba tareas especiales en las que tenía que responder que comida le gustaba a mi papá, que hacía en las tardes, cuando salía del trabajo, que ropa interior usaba y muchas cosas más, ¡Esa semana tuve muy buenas calificaciones!

Creo que el maestro y mi papá se volvieron muy buenos amigos, comenzaban a estar juntos mucho tiempo y tenían muchas juntas en el salón antes de clases mientras yo esperaba en el patio, no se a que jugaban pero papá siempre salía muy rojo y corriendo. Seguro se divertía.

Un día papá no llegaba por mí a la escuela, pensé que estaba trabajando en algo importante así que me senté en el patio a esperarlo, pero él no llegaba. Yo no deje de sonreír, si papá llegaba no quería que me viera triste, pero empezaba a sentir algo de miedo. El maestro Osomatsu apareció detrás de mí.

" _ **No llores, te llevaré con tu papá"**_

Yo le mire sin entenderle, ¿Estaba llorando?

El maestro Osomatsu me llevo a casa y estuvo haciendo muchas llamadas, yo seguía frente a la puerta esperando a mi papá; el maestro me dejo encargado con nuestro vecino, el papá de Todoko, y me dijo que no tardaría.

Ya era muy noche cuando el maestro fue por mí; ¡Papá había regresado! Pero estaba dormido, creo que estaba muy cansado, no entendí por qué no fue por mí pero estaba contento de que volviera; esa noche el maestro se quedó a dormir en nuestra casa.

Ahora el profesor Osomatsu suele ir a nuestra casa muy seguido, a veces nos lleva comida y otros días se queda a dormir. Mi papá parece feliz cuando el maestro está cerca y eso me hace feliz a mí también. ¡Le diré al maestro Osomatsu que debería vivir con nosotros!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La segunda parte será desde el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

Gracias por leer n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**La enseñanza de Osomatsu – Parte 2**

Como cada día me encontraba cansado después del trabajo, pero eso no impediría que fuera por Jyushimatsu a la escuela, ese día lo vi muy sonriente, más de lo normal. Ni siquiera alcancé a preguntarle la razón cuando él ya lo había dicho.

" _ **¡Papá, hoy fue gran día! Tuve un orgasmo"**_

Me quede sin palabras por un momento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, temeroso le pregunte si sabía lo que _"esa"_ palabra significaba y con gran emoción respondió.

" _ **Significa tener una buena idea y hoy en el receso tuve la buena idea de jugar béisbol**_ _"_

Resultó que la explicación fue una ocurrencia de su maestro, ese sujeto era un gran idiota, pero ya me encargaría al siguiente día de ponerlo en su lugar.

Por la mañana, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo, logre salir más temprano de lo usual, era necesario que tuviese una charla con el gran idiota. Deje a Jyushi en el patio, no quería que viese mí actuar con su maestro; en cuanto cerré la puerta del salón no tarde en gritarle que era un pervertido por hablar de cosas inapropiadas frente a los niños, el maestro pareció confundido para después empezar a reír sin disimulo.

" _ **Debes ser el padre de Jyushi, del que se dice da mucho miedo encarar"**_

Torcí la boca ante su comentario, ¿Acaso existía ese rumor? Hasta donde recordaba no había lastimado a nadie de la escuela… todavía. Ignore su comentario y continúe reclamándole por sus acciones pero ese sujeto no parecía tener la más mínima vergüenza.

" _ **No sé porque te enojas, ¿Preferías que le dijera lo que realmente significaba?"**_

Con su absurda pregunta pude sentir mi rostro arder, ¡Era un idiota cínico! No tenía palabras para responderle y ese tipo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí.

" _ **Qué lindo~ pareces un gatito huraño"**_

Coloco su mano en mi mejilla y acerco demasiado su rostro, reaccione de la forma más normal, golpe su cabeza y salí corriendo.

Después de ese encuentro me decidí a no tratar con ese sujeto en lo más mínimo. Pero durante los días siguientes me percate de algo extraño, Jyushimatsu repentinamente parecía muy interesado en torno a lo que me gustaba y acostumbraba hacer, nuevamente la causa fue su idiota maestro, no quería dejar que ese tipo continuara con tal burla, razón para volver a verlo antes de clases. Vaya error. No importaba cuanto le insultara, gritara o amenazara, ese maestro sinvergüenza simplemente sonreía y tenía la manía de invadir mi espacio personal, inclusive comenzó a llamarme " _gatito_ " Era un gran idiota… pero extrañamente yo insistía en verlo antes de clases para hablar, creo que el idiota era yo.

Me encontraba trabajando, o al menos eso intentaba, últimamente mi mente divagaba en pensamientos sin sentido que involucraban al maestro de Jyushimatsu, ¿Por qué ese tipo me molestaba? ¿Qué tipo de juego o broma tenía en mente? No podía concentrarme, tenía unos papeles en mano y no lograba comprender lo que leía, todo era culpa de ese tipo… no, era algo más… de pronto me sentía mareado, no pude sujetar más los papeles y en cambio coloque las manos en mi cabeza intentando así que se detuviera la sensación de estar dando vueltas, mire rápidamente el reloj en la pared, ya casi debía ir por Jyushi a la escuela, no podía dejarlo esperando… sentí mi cuerpo caer y todo a mi alrededor se oscureció.

Al momento en que recobre la conciencia me encontraba recostado en mi habitación, poca era la luz que entraba por la ventana, de pronto la imagen de Jyushimatsu apareció frente a mí y ni pude evitar enderezarme de golpe, sentí un ligero mareo.

" _ **Tranquilo, no hagas movimientos bruscos"**_

Gire rápidamente a dónde provino la voz; el profesor Osomatsu se acercó con calma hasta mí, traía consigo un vaso de agua. ¿Por qué estaba él en mi casa?

" _ **Tenías muy preocupado a Jyushi"**_

¿Eh? ¡Jyushimatsu!

Intente levantarme pero él rápidamente dejo el vaso y me sostuvo por los hombros impidiéndome cualquier acción.

" _ **Cálmate, está bien, se encuentra durmiendo"**_

Mi corazón latía muy aprisa, no estaba seguro si se trataba de la incertidumbre ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, el haber pensado que algo malo le hubiese pasado a mi hijo o el tener tan cerca a ese idiota. Creo que era un poco de todo.

Osomatsu me explico que me desmaye en el trabajo, pero mis compañeros no sabían a quién contactar, después de todo sólo somos Jyushi y yo. El maestro logro de algún modo dar con la dirección de la fábrica, por lo que él fue a recogerme. Ahora todo estaba más claro, había tenido una semana pesada y no estaba alimentándome muy bien, sólo me preocupaba porque mi hijo tuviese alimento, yo no era importante. Tuve una reprimenda con mi respuesta.

Tras aquel incidente el maestro se presentaba ocasionalmente en nuestro departamento, llevaba comida y se aseguraba de que estuviese comiendo, inclusive hubo momentos en que se quedaba a dormir el sinvergüenza.

No podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero me encontraba contento con su presencia, de cierto modo me hacía sentir que nada malo pasaría, me daba la seguridad que alguien más se preocupaba por Jyushimatsu.

Si tan solo respetara mi espacio personal, no tendría que golpearlo tan seguido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	8. Chapter 8

**Mamá**

El segundo domingo del mes de mayo es una fecha que provoca desbordar la felicidad en cada casa, sin embargo, existen familias en las que el día no conlleva celebración alguna.

" _ **¿Por qué no tengo mamá?"**_

Aquella pregunta hecha por dos seres inocentes a sus padres, en diferentes momentos, pero con el mismo impacto dejaron sin palabras a los mayores.

Los dos adultos sabían que ese momento llegaría, ninguno de ellos tenía en mente que decir, asumiendo que podrían evitar el tema eternamente.

" _ **¡Quiero una mamá! ¡Todos los niños tienen una!"**_

La pequeña niña exigía entre ligeros sollozos, sin entender porque ella no podía conocer a la mujer que le había dado la vida, su padre nervioso intentaba cambiar la conversación de un modo u otro, comprándole dulces o juguetes, prometiéndole salir a diversos lugares, o según él, recordando cosas importantes del trabajo. Él deseaba poder hallar las palabras para decirle a su hija que no estaba listo para afrontar el tema.

En la casa vecina, Ichimatsu fue más directo en negarse a confesar.

" _ **No necesitas una madre, me tienes a mí."**_

Respondió con molestia ante lo que su hijo no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Pero claro, hay cosas inevitables en la vida y la curiosidad infantil es una de ellas.

Los _"¿Por qué?"_ fueron en aumento, en ocasiones acompañados de pucheros o escondidos sutilmente entre la plática. Los adultos eran conscientes de que el momento de contarles la verdad estaba cerca.

Choromatsu se rindió la noche que unos leves sollozos lo guiaron hasta la habitación de su pequeña hija, quien refugiada entre las cobijas, le hablaba a lo que el supuso era su peluche favorito.

" _ **Papá no quiere hablarme de mi mami, ¿Piensas que ella era mala, señor conejo?"**_

Escuchar aquello oprimió el pecho del hombre; con cuidado tomo lugar en la orilla de la cama y deslizo la cobija que la mantenía oculta, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la niña que abrazaba con fuerza un conejo rosa.

" _ **Lo siento Todoko, debí hablarte de ella antes… pero, aun me duele su ausencia…"**_

Confeso el mayor sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba proseguir.

Ella escucho con atención la historia y fue en ese momento que se comprometió a cuidar a su padre, no permitiría que ninguna mujer llegara a quitarle su cariño, porque desde ese instante solo serían ella y su adorado papá.

Con el segundo caso todo ocurrió un sábado en el que Ichimatsu decidió pasear un rato con su hijo en el parque más cercano. El mayor, desde una banca, mantenía la vista en Jyushimatsu mientras este jugaba animadamente en uno de los tantos juegos.

Tras una breve distracción Ichimatsu perdió de vista al menor, de inmediato se levantó para buscarlo, no tardo en hallarlo en lo alto de un tobogán; Jyushimatsu se mantenía sentado y con la vista fija en un punto no muy lejano, su padre, sin intención de llamarle, dirigió su mirada hacia aquello que tenía toda la atención del niño, no tardó en dar con el objetivo: una mujer con un niño pequeño entre brazos que con mimos intentaba controlar el llanto del mismo que se había raspado una rodilla; una tierna escena de madre e hijo.

" _ **Jyushimatsu"**_

El hombre le hablo con suavidad logrando que el nombrado girase a verlo, el infantil rostro carecía de la característica sonrisa. Ichimatsu estiro sus brazos y ayudo al otro a bajar con cuidado, con calma regresaron a la banca en la que previamente estuvo sentado.

" _ **Te contare sobre ella"**_

Inició Ichimatsu mirando hacia la mujer en la lejanía mientras el menor le prestaba total atención. Sin darse cuenta, oscureció mientras el relato llegaba a su fin. Jyushimatsu sujeto con fuerza la mano de su padre y con una gran sonrisa le pidió que volvieran a casa.

La historia de ambas familias permanecería entre padres e hijos solamente, al menos, hasta que conocieron a ciertos profesores.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto debía haber salido hace un rato, ya que, en Japón el segundo domingo es el día de las madres, pero bueno, es mejor una actualización tarde que nada XD Yo justificando la demora

La cuestión sobre las madres de los peques se revelara poco a poco ;)

Gracias por leer n_n


	9. Chapter 9

**Cosas de niños – Parte 1**

No entiendo que pasó, todos estábamos jugando y ahora todos están llorando. Los maestros salieron y querían saber que ocurrió. Todoko me señalo y dijo algo de que yo la defendí. El maestro Osomatsu sólo me miro y no dijo nada. ¿Hice bien? ¿Está enojado conmigo?

Ugh… no sé qué pasa, pero ahora yo también quiero llorar.

" _ **Fue culpa de Atsushi"**_

Le dije al maestro Osomatsu y cubrí mis ojos, no quería que se enojaran conmigo, fue culpa de ese niño. Atsushi estaba molestando a Homura y la hizo llorar, Todoko se enojó y le grito a Atsushi, Atsushi le jalo el cabello a Todoko y la hizo llorar, yo quería ayudarlas y corrí hacia Atsushi, pero no quería empujarlo tan fuerte, Atsushi se cayó en un arbusto y comenzó a llorar. Todos estaban llorando.

El maestro Osomatsu tomo mi mano y me llevo con Atsushi al salón mientras el maestro Karamatsu se llevaba a Homura y Todoko.

Atsushi no quiere hablar conmigo y yo no quiero hablar con él. El maestro no nos regañó, pero dijo que teníamos que hacer las paces, no quiero.

En la clase hicimos unos dibujos, pero no pude usar el color amarillo porque Atsushi lo tenía y yo no quería hablarle, dibujé un lindo sol morado.

Espero que Homura y Todoko ya no estén llorando, ¿Por qué Atsushi las habrá molestado? Eso no es bueno, debe ser amable con todos, bueno, casi con todos, porque papá dice que no hay que ser amables con los _hipotritas_ y malnacidos… ¿Qué es malnacidos? Le preguntare después al maestro Osomatsu.

El maestro Osomatsu hizo unos juegos y al final Atsushi y yo ganamos primero, nos dio una medalla a cada uno; papá estará feliz de ver mi medalla.

Ya era hora de salir, ya quería enseñarle a papá mi medalla, vi a Atsushi cuando se fue y no me dijo adiós, oh, ya me acorde que estaba enojado con él.

Cuando papá llego el maestro Osomatsu dijo que quería hablar con él a solas y se fueron al salón, yo debía esperar afuera. ¿El maestro le dirá que hice llorar a Atsushi? ¿Papá se enojará conmigo? Ya quiero que papá salga y nos vayamos a casa.

Papá salió y parecía muy enojado. No me dijo nada y sólo tomo mi mano para irnos. Creo que está enojado conmigo, me va a regañar en casa… ¿Qué hago?

" **Lo s-siento, fue culpa de Atsushi"**

Le dije cuando salimos de la escuela, no quería que me regañara.

" **P-perdón"**

Le pedí perdón, ya no volvería a empujar a nadie. Vi que papá sonrió y se agacho frente a mí, me dijo que no estaba molesto, que hice bien en proteger a las niñas y que dejara de llorar a media calle, limpio mi rostro con un pañuelo que traía.

" **Papá está enojado conmigo, se veía enojado después de hablar con el maestro Osomatsu"**

Mi papá de repente se puso muy rojo, dijo algo de que no estaba enojado conmigo, que el maestro Osomatsu hizo algo que lo molesto pero que yo no tenía culpa de nada. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Papá me tomo otra vez la mano y fuimos a casa.

Busque en mi cuarto unas paletas que tenía guardadas y le pegunte a papá si podía llevarlas mañana a la escuela, quería darle paletas a mis amigos, papá me dijo que sí. Mañana será un día muy divertido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto ;-;

De momento dejo este y el cap siguiente que termine agregando por una situación familiar XD

Recuerden, la primer parte es de los niños y la segunda de los padres.

Gracias por leer n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**Cosas de adultos – Parte 2**

Que fastidio, seguro llegare tarde al trabajo por culpa de estos idiotas.

" _ **¿Escucho lo que dije señor Ichimatsu?"**_

Mire con cierta molestia al presuntuoso tipo, era un fastidio que me hablara como si estuviese regañando a un niño; aquel era Todomatsu, el padre de Atsushi, lo escuche rechistar y después regreso la atención hacia su esposa, una linda morena con un curioso traje deportivo azul.

Esto era una gran molestia, sólo vine a dejar a Jyushimatsu como siempre y me topé con varios padres en la entrada queriendo hablar sobre el " _problema_ " que se había suscitado el día anterior; me parecía absurdo, pero ahora no podía irme hasta que, según ellos, resolviéramos el asunto.

" _ **Les aseguro que todo está bien"**_

Osomatsu estaba a mitad del salón intentando calmar a los dramáticos esos.

Todomatsu y Karako eran los padres de Atsushi; Osoko y Choroko eran madres de Homura y claro, también estaba mi vecino Choromatsu por su hija Todoko.

En resumen, aquellos padres discutían por el altercado que los niños habían tenido; yo sólo quería irme pronto. Observe por la ventana al profesor Karamatsu que por el momento cuidaba a sus alumnos y a los del maestro Osomatsu, deje de mirar cuando escuche que alguien levantaba la voz por quinta vez.

" _ **No podemos dejar que los niños pelen de esa forma"**_

Alguna de las madres había dicho aquello, realmente no estaba seguro de quien, pero igual me hizo enojar, me levante de inmediato y camine hasta la puerta.

" _ **¿A dónde va? Aun no terminamos con esto"**_

Me reprendió el padre de Atsushi.

" _ **Esto es una tontería, están discutiendo por algo que los niños ya olvidaron"**_

Les respondí de forma seria y salí al patio, me acerqué a Jyushimatsu que estaba repartiendo las paletas con sus amigos.

" _ **¡Juguemos a la pelota en el recreo!"**_

Escuche a Todoko proponerle a varios niños.

" _ **Ustedes jugaran ¿Verdad?"**_

Le pregunto a Jyushi.

" _ **¡Sí, pero quiero a Atsushi en mi equipo!"**_

Vi que el otro niño asentía a la petición de mi hijo. Me acerque para despedirme de Jyushimatsu y los niños que estaban con él; mire por ultima vez a los padres que parecían confundidos y avergonzados, Osomatsu estaba detrás de todos sonriendo de forma burlona.

No había duda, los adultos deberían aprender un par de cosas de los niños.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Listo, ya plasmé la idea que quería y en breve subiré los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por leer n_n


	11. Chapter 11

Esto tendrá una estructura similar al capitulo 8, pero en esta sólo se involucra a los adultos.

 **Madre**

" _ **¿Padre soltero?"**_

Aquella pregunta era común y causa de sorpresa para los que conocían a los dos jóvenes hombres; a Choromatsu le incomodaba y a Ichimatsu le molestaba.

Por cuestiones del destino los dos eran vecinos en circunstancias similares, ambos rondando los veintitantos, con un trabajo estable, padre primerizo, sin familia con la cual contar y últimamente, el punto de interés de algún maestro.

El par de hombres ya había afrontado el momento de contarle a su respectivo hijo sobre la ausencia de la madre y habiendo superado tal momento se sentían ligeramente liberados; sin embargo, todavía les faltaba conversarlo con la persona que pasaba repentinamente a formar parte de su vida.

Choromatsu conversó con Karamatsu en uno de los ya acostumbrados paseos que hacían con Todoko, en aquella ocasión a un acuario. El tema salió de repente, sin planearlo.

" _ **Conocí a su madre en una excursión, de hecho, me perdí y ella apareció en mi rescate"**_

Confeso Choromatsu con un leve rubor en su rostro, el maestro le prestó total atención.

" _ **Ella era una mujer maravillosa, la amaba profundamente, pero… no soportó el parto"**_

Confeso el oficinista reteniendo las lágrimas.

" _ **Sus parientes aun me culpan de su muerte y mi familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que criara solo a Todoko, por eso nos mudamos aquí, lejos de todos ellos"**_

Todoko observaba con emoción a los peces, ajena a la conversación de los adultos.

Karamatsu tragó pesado al escucharlo, sin importarle las miradas curiosas sujetó con fuerza la mano del otro.

" _ **Ella seguramente está orgullosa del buen trabajo que has hecho con su hija"**_

Hablo con calma, pero denotando gran cariño en cada palabra.

Choromatsu sonrió por respuesta. Continuaron el camino con un apacible silencio rodeándoles, el maestro aguardaría a que el otro le hablara de la madre de Todoko poco a poco.

En un tiempo similar, Ichimatsu tocó el tema una tarde que el maestro había decidido autoinvitarse a su casa; para ese momento Jyushimatsu ya estaba dormido y el par de hombres disfrutaban unas cervezas mientras conversaban.

Entre los temas de la familia y demás, el obrero confeso no tener absolutamente a nadie, mencionando que solamente eran él y su hijo.

" _ **¿Qué hay de su madre?"**_

Preguntó sin tacto alguno el maestro.

" _ **No tiene"**_

Respondió de inmediato el otro, pero ante la insistente mirada de Osomatsu se decidió a hablar un poco más.

" _ **Es una historia corta y aburrida, pero ya que pareces desear saberlo, te lo diré"**_

Un trago largo a la cerveza y continuó.

" _ **La conocí en un bar, salimos por unos meses y después me abandonó, regresó tiempo después con Jyushimatsu en brazos y aguardando a que fuéramos una familia feliz de la nada"**_

Osomatsu no hablo, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que consideró que era mejor callar.

" _ **Ella iba y regresaba a su antojo, un día simplemente no volvió, tomé a Jyushi y lo traje aquí, no necesita a una mujer que ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de su hijo"**_

Osomatsu dejó la lata a un lado y se acercó al otro, revolvió su cabello como si estuviese felicitando a un niño.

" _ **Eres grandioso Ichimatsu, Jyushi tiene mucha suerte de tenerte"**_

El nombrado enrojeció y aparto la mano del maestro con un ligero golpe; su reacción provoco una gran sonrisa en Osomatsu.

Los hermanos Matsuno sin saberlo, habían pasado a formar parte de las personas consideradas importantes para cada uno de los padres, su lazo se volvería cada vez más fuerte, preparándolos para afrontar todo lo que estuviese por ocurrir.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya lo había dicho en el primer cap, creo, pero esto ya estaba planeado para ser algo corto, por lo que el capítulo final será el no. 16


	12. Chapter 12

**Regalo – Parte 1**

Estoy enojada, papá me llevaría al zoológico el sábado, pero me ha dicho que siempre no, que iremos a comer con el maestro Karamatsu por su cumpleaños. Yo quiero mucho al profesor, pero quería más ir al zoológico para alimentar los conejitos.

En el receso le conté a Jyushimatsu.

" _ **¡También iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños del maestro Osomatsu!"**_

Cierto, ellos tienen su cumpleaños el mismo día; ahora parecía una idea divertida, sería entonces una fiesta en la que podría jugar con Jyushi por mucho tiempo.

Ya no estoy enojada.

" _ **Deberíamos hacerles un regalo"**_

Propuso Jyushi muy feliz, parecía una gran idea y me emocione, pero, ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Estuvimos pensando todo el recreo y no se nos ocurrió nada.

No puse mucha atención al maestro Karamatsu en clases porque seguía pensando en que le regalaría, pero todavía no se me ocurría nada.

Las clases terminaron y no sabía qué hacer, antes de irme Jyushi se acercó.

" _ **¡Mira! Hice un dibujo de regalo; este es papá, este es el maestro y este soy yo"**_

Me enseño un lindo dibujo de los tres con un sol, un arcoíris y muchas nubes; yo también podía hacer algo igual para el maestro Karamatsu y le pondría muchas flores.

" _ **Es muy lindo Jyushi, hare uno igual"**_

Le dije antes de que se fuera con su papá. En cuanto llegase a casa usaría mis pinturas favoritas para el dibujo, al maestro Karamatsu le va a gustar bastante.

Use las acuarelas, esas que papá me regalo un día y que cuido mucho, para hacer un dibujo de los tres, yo en medio de ellos con un lindo vestido rosa, papá tiene un traje verde y al maestro Karamatsu le puse diamantina azul en la ropa, sé que a él le gustan las cosas brillantes.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por fin sería el cumpleaños de los maestros, papá me compro un vestido nuevo muy bonito, es rosa, mi color favorito; él también se compró un traje nuevo, es como verde oscuro y se ve muy guapo.

En la casa del maestro Karamatsu ya estaban Jyushi y su papá, antes de jugar con mi amigo le di su regalo al maestro, ¡le encanto el dibujo!

" _ **My little princess**_ _ **, atesorare esto por siempre, gracias"**_

Papá tenía una cara rara, ¿Se habrá molestado porque no le hice también un dibujo? No importa, le haría uno también después.

Me fui a jugar al patio con Jyushi, nuestros padres se quedaron adentro con los maestros, seguramente hablarían de cosas aburridas.

Más tarde comimos pastel, pero papá aun parecía raro, no estaba contento, pero tampoco enojado, ¿Estaría cansado por el trabajo? Ahora que veía, todos los adultos estaban raros, no estaban platicando y parecía como si a todos les dolería su estómago.

" _ **¿El pastel les hizo daño?"**_

No pude evitar preguntarles, si no estaba bueno ya no debíamos comerlo tampoco Jyushi y yo.

El maestro Karamatsu me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que siguiéramos comiendo, pero, de repente ya no quería nada.

" _ **Cariño, disfruta el pastel, realmente es delicioso"**_

Papá me dijo mientras probaba un poco.

" _ **Sí, esta rico… pero parece que no les gusta o no se sienten bien"**_

Murmure un poco enojada, Jyushi me vio y su sonrisa se fue un momento.

" _ **¿Papá se siente mal?"**_

Jyushi le preguntó a su padre y él sólo movió la cabeza para decir que no.

Vi que mi papá y el maestro Karamatsu se miraron un rato, igual el papá de Jyushi y el maestro Osomatsu, pero no decían nada, sólo se estaban mirando y eso me hacía enojar, era como si tuvieran un secreto entre todos. Me baje de la silla y me acerque a Jyushi, lo agarre de la mano y me lo lleve, si los adultos querían tener su secreto no me importaba.

" _ **¡Quédense su secreto, yo hare un trato secretoso con Jyushi y no les diré!"**_

Les mostré la lengua y salí corriendo con Jyushi al patio, nos escondimos tras un árbol.

" _ **¿Estas enojada?"**_

Jyushi me preguntó sentándose junto a mí.

" _ **No, sólo no me gusta que los adultos tengan secretos… papá dijo que ya no me escondería nada"**_

Jyushimatsu me abrazo y así ya no sentí ganas de llorar, igual tendría un secreto con Jyushi y no se lo diría a papá.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracia por leer n_n


	13. Chapter 13

**Regalo – Parte 2**

Pronto sería el cumpleaños del maestro Karamatsu y claro, su gemelo Osomatsu, razón para haber sido invitado a comer. Mi pobre Todoko estaba molesta al inicio porque tuve que cancelar la salida al zoológico, con gusto la llevaría al siguiente día, pero de momento, tendría que buscar algún regalo para los festejados. El viernes, después de dejar a mi niña en la escuela, di una rápida vuelta por el centro comercial, encontré a buen precio un par de colonias y sin dudar las compre, adquirí también un vestido nuevo parra mi princesa de su color favorito; sin embargo, tarde más de lo esperado en comprar ropa para mí, era absurdo, me sentía como un jovenzuelo buscando algo decente para su primer cita, pero esto no era una cita, ni yo un joven. Al final encontré un conjunto que no estaba nada mal, pantalón gris, camisa beige y un saco verde oscuro, me admire un momento frente al espejo del probador y no pude evitar sonreír al admirarme.

" _ **Espero le guste a él"**_

Murmure sin darme cuenta y de inmediato cubrí mi rostro, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Me apresure a cambiarme y pagar la ropa, tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina si realmente quería tener el sábado libre.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todoko estaba curiosamente contenta, ya no parecía molesta por lo del zoológico y realmente no me atrevía a preguntarle de momento la razón, no deseaba que recordara su molestia, ya le cuestionaría después de la visita a los maestros.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los hermanos Matsuno, mi vecino Ichi con su hijo ya se encontraban en el lugar, Todoko de inmediato fue a felicitar a Karamatsu y le entregó una hoja, yo me acerque curioso, no había visto en que momento mi niña hizo aquello, cuando lo vi tuve un extraño sentimiento, ella solamente me pintaba a su lado, pero ahora, claramente el personaje de ropas brillantes figuraba a su maestro, era como un dibujo familiar.

" _ **My little princess, atesorare esto por siempre, gracias"**_

Respondió Karamatsu.

Cuando los niños salieron a jugar, me ofrecí a ayudar con la comida mientras Ichi era arrastrado por Osomatsu hacia el comedor, me quede en la cocina con Karamatsu.

" _ **Choromatsu, realmente me alegra que vinieras"**_

Karamatsu me dijo aquello mientras se acercaba, de inmediato note sus intenciones, no era algo nuevo, él me había besado desde la primera oportunidad que tuvo, una noche en casa mientras Todoko ya dormía; sin embargo, esta vez retrocedí un paso.

" _ **Todoko podría vernos"**_

Mencione sin querer mirarlo, nuevamente use aquella excusa.

Él no logro decir nada ante la repentina aparición de Osomatsu e Ichi, ellos parecían molestos. Los cuatro nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

" _ **Es mejor si dejamos esto para otro día"**_

Comento mi vecino de forma fría; sin saber porque yo asentí ante la propuesta.

" _ **Al menos dejen que los niños coman pastel"**_

El tono triste de Karamatsu me dolió profundamente.

Frente a la mesa intentaba disfrutar del postre hasta que mi hija rompió el silencio.

" _ **¿El pastel les hizo daño?"**_

De inmediato Karamatsu le dijo que todo estaba bien, yo asegure lo mismo probando un bocado.

" _ **Sí, esta rico… pero parece que no les gusta o no se sienten bien"**_

Ella continúo con el tema, yo conocía ese tono de voz, estaba enojada. Cuando el pequeño Jyushi pregunto si su papá se sentía mal trague pesado y no pude evitar mirar en dirección a Karamatsu, ninguno dijo nada, al menos, ninguno de los adultos que estábamos presentes.

" _ **¡Quédense su secreto, yo hare un trato secretoso con Jyushi y no les diré!"**_

Todoko expresó totalmente enojada antes de salir al patio con Jyushi.

Escuche a Osomatsu suspirar antes de levantarse e ir hacia la cocina, ichimatsu le siguió en silencio y nuevamente me quede a solas con Karamatsu.

" _ **¿Será así? ¿Siempre un secreto?"**_

Murmuro Karamatsu con desgano y algo en mi interior dolió profundamente, claro que no deseaba que esto continuara como un secreto, pero, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en cómo se lo diría a mi hija.

¿Por qué lo que era una bella cena debía terminar así?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok, no se espanten de que termine así XD falta el punto de vista de Jyushi e Ichi; en poco los otros cap :P

Gracias por leer n_n


	14. Chapter 14

**Secreto – Parte 1**

El cumpleaños del maestro Osomatsu seria pronto y nos invito a su casa, papá parecía feliz cuando me lo dijo, creo que le gusta mucho la idea de ir a visitar al maestro, un día antes fuimos a buscar regalos y papá parecía preocupado porque no sabia que llevar, yo no estaba preocupado porque ya tenía el regalo, hice un dibujo muy lindo en la escuela. Al final creo que compro unos refrescos, dijo que eso podría compartirlo con su hermano Karamatsu. Papá es muy amable.

El día de la fiesta le di al maestro el dibujo, ¡Él estaba muy feliz!

" _ **¡Esto es genial Jyushimatsu!, Eres todo un artista"**_

Me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello, me alegra que le gustara tanto mi regalo.

Más tarde, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con mi amiga Todoko, estuvimos jugando mucho rato en el patio hasta que nos llamaron para comer pastel, ¡Estaba delicioso!

Ya casi terminaba de comer cuando Todoko pregunto si el pastel les había hecho daño porque no parecían estar bien, eso me preocupo.

" _ **¿Papá se siente mal?"**_

Le pregunte a mi papá, pero él dijo que no, aun así, todos parecían sentirse mal.

Todoko se levanto y me llevo afuera mientras gritaba algo de unos secretos.

Nos recargamos en el árbol de afuera y le pregunte si estaba enojada.

" _ **No, sólo no me gusta que los adultos tengan secretos… papá dijo que ya no me escondería nada"**_

Creo que Todoko quería llorar, no me gusta que llore así que la abrace y creo que funciono. Recordé que dijo algo de un secreto así que tuve una idea.

" _ **Yo tengo un secreto que puedo contarte y así tendremos uno"**_

Ella sonrió cuando le dije eso, miré a todos lados para ver que no hubiera espías espiándonos y le conté algo muy _secretoso_.

Esperamos un rato en el patio, Todoko pensaba en mi secreto y yo sólo quería comer más pastel.

Papá salió y nos llamo para entrar a comer, no sería pastel, pero igual quería comida.

La cena estuvo muy rica, mi papá y el maestro Osomatsu se miraban y sonreían mucho, creo que la comida realmente les gustaba, pero el maestro Karamatsu y el papá de Todoko parecía que aún se sentían mal.

Seguí jugando con Todoko después de la comida, ella ya no parecía tan enojada con su papá, pero empezamos a cansarnos muy rápido, yo solo me senté un rato en el sillón, no quería dormirme, pero sentí algo calientito cubrirme y pensé en cerrar los ojos sólo un ratito.

Cuando desperté creo que era de noche, estaba en un cuarto con Todoko a mi lado, ¿Seguíamos en casa de los maestros?

Creo que me moví o hice ruido porque Todoko despertó.

" _ **Quiero ir al baño"**_

Dijo ella mientras se tallaba los ojos, sonreí y me puse de pie para acompañarla. Ella me miró.

" _ **¿Jyushi? ¿Seguimos en casa del maestro Karmatsu?"**_

Le dije que sí y no pareció enojarse por eso, se paró y tomó mi mano, fuimos hasta el baño y la espere afuera, escuche algo de música, creo que los adultos seguían en la sala, cuando Todoko salió sonrió al escuchar también la música. Caminamos despacito, nos asomamos a la sala y vimos a su papá con el maestro Karamatsu, estaban dormidos en el sillón abrazados.

Todoko jalo mi ropa para que la siguiera, nos asomamos a la cocina y encontré a mi papá con el maestro Osomatsu. Todoko no me dejo decir nada, tomó mi mano y regresamos al cuarto para dormir.

" _ **Creo que nuestro secreto ya no sirve"**_

Ella dijo eso cuando bostezaba, yo también creo que ya no servirá nuestro secreto así que en la mañana le diré a papá que el maestro Osomatsu también me agrada como otro papá.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	15. Chapter 15

**Secreto – Parte 2**

Osomatsu me dijo que el sábado seria su cumpleaños y quería que Jyushi y yo fuésemos a comer a su casa, lo dude un momento, luego menciono que también estarían mi vecino con su hija y claro, su hermano Karamatsu, al final acepte, con tantas personas estaba seguro de que ese idiota no intentaría nada raro.

Cuando le conté a Jyushimatsu él parecía muy feliz con la idea, incluso realizó un dibujo como regalo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no tenía ningún presente; un día antes de la celebración fui en busca de algo, pero nada parecía adecuado, igual no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, así que cuando estábamos en el mini super opte por un paquete de cervezas, al menos eso podría compartirlo con su hermano, claro que, a Jyushi le dije que eran refrescos para mayores.

El sábado me sentía ligeramente nervioso, no entendía completamente la razón, no tarde en alistar a Jyushi para irnos y acabar con aquel compromiso lo antes posible. Al llegar lo primero que hizo mi hijo fue darle su regalo al maestro.

" _ **¡Esto es genial Jyushimatsu!, Eres todo un artista"**_

El idiota realmente parecía contento con el dibujo, mientras Karamatsu le mostraba a Jyushi el gran patio en donde podría jugar aproveche para darle las cervezas a Osomatsu.

" _ **Ichimachan, tú si me conoces a la perfección"**_

Me abrazó el sinvergüenza mientras pegaba su rostro al mío. Ese tipo nunca entendería sobre espacio personal, lo empuje justo al tiempo en que su hermano entraba.

Mi vecino con su hija no tardó en llegar.

Mientras los niños jugaban afuera, Choromatsu se ofreció a ayudar con la cena, yo no tenía ganas de prestarme a nada, pero igual no tuve tiempo de pensarlo cuando Osomatsu ya me arrastraba al comedor.

" _ **¿Y bien?"**_

Me miro con su estúpida sonrisa. Yo fingí no saber lo que quería, pero obviamente era consiente de una promesa previamente hecha.

" _ **¿No me lo dirás?"**_

" _ **Eres un fastidio, no sé qué quieres escuchar"**_

No pude evitar contestarle ligeramente molesto.

" _ **¿En serio? ¿Te comportaras así?"**_

No quise mirarlo ni responderle y eso claramente le hizo enojar. Sabia que era yo quien estaba mal, después de todo una promesa debe cumplirse, pero, aun así, no quería admitirlo.

La tensión se formó de inmediato, caminó de vuelta a la cocina y simplemente le seguí, al parecer su hermano y mi vecino se encontraban en una situación similar.

" _ **Es mejor si dejamos esto para otro día"**_

No pude evitar decir aquello sin pensar, Choromatsu apoyo la idea en silencio y Karamatsu pidió que dejáramos a los niños comer pastel.

El postre no soluciono nada entre la tensión de los que estábamos presentes, era obvio que los niños presentirían algo raro y Todoko no tardo en hacerlo evidente.

" _ **¿Papá se siente mal?"**_

Me pregunto Jyushi y solamente negué con la cabeza, miré a Osomatsu intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Sali de mi trance cuando los niños salieron al patio.

Osomatsu suspiro y se levantó para caminar hacia la cocina, sin decir nada al resto me dispuse a seguirlo.

Él sacó un par de latas de cervezas y me ofreció una, probablemente el alcohol me ayudaría con aquello que tanto estaba tratando de evitar.

" _ **No tienes que decirme nada, podemos seguir así"**_

Dijo aquello con una sonrisa, pero igual pude sentir el dolor en cada palabra.

Eso era un golpe bajo, rechiste y dejando la lata sobre la mesa lo tome de la ropa para acercarlo y poder besarlo.

" _ **Eres un idiota, no me pidas decir lo que ya sabes"**_

Sentía mi rostro arder, Osomatsu solamente me observo sorprendido para después sonreír y volver a besarme.

" _ **También me gustas"**_

Dijo el sinvergüenza y me abrazó.

Ese tipo era un idiota, pero no podía negar que me atraía bastante. Me ofrecí a ayudarle con la cena olvidando por completo que al inicio quería marcharme.

La velada continuó con tranquilidad, al menos entre Osomatsu y yo; los maestros nos ofrecieron quedarnos a pasar la noche cuando descubrimos que los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, Osomatsu cubrió a los pequeños con una frazada mientras se alistaba una habitación para ellos.

" _ **Ustedes deberían conversar, les daremos algo de privacidad"**_

Sugirió más tarde Osomatsu a su hermano y a Choromatsu mientras me sujetaba del brazo y me arrastraba a la cocina.

No podía creerlo, pero estaba bastante cómodo conversando con Osomatsu, era un ambiente bastante apacible y cómodo, no recordaba haberme sentido así con nadie más. Osomatsu se acerco y me sujeto por la cintura, con ello no pude evitar decir lo que debí desde el inicio.

" _ **Me gustas"**_

Le confesé en voz baja y podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron de emoción, me abrazo con fuerza, no pude evitar corresponder el gesto. Mire hacia el pasillo, por un instante me sentí observado, le reste importancia a aquello y comencé a considerar el hecho de hablar con Jyushimatsu.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
